Are we the Children of Fate?
by Saika
Summary: A retelling of Final Fantasy VIII. Please R
1. I'll be here

I'll be here...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A retelling of Final Fantasy VIII  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The characters and events portrayed in this fanfic are in no way mine, and are solely the property of SquareSoft/SquareEnix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind was light with a warmth that wasn't common, even in the months before summer. It's carefree movements were the exact representation of the mood that settled upon the Garden: calmness. Exams were a dream, even though they were approaching fast. No one cared lately about becoming a SeeD or not, it wasn't something they had to worry about yet. Today, the students of Balamb Garden weren't students, they were mearly residents. Even with the new students from Trabia, it felt like there was little difference in the student body. All the transfers were mellow and didn't seem to be problems. They didn't offer much competition for the upperclassman, particulatly Fuujin, who was currently sitting in the cafetiria, arms crossed, head rested in the crook of her elbow, and a cup of three hour old coffee resting by her shoulder. As of late the infamous Secuirity Council had been all but disbanded. Seifer was always training with Squall or sleeping, always procrastinating his duties with the council, and Raijin was always in the village nearby, sleeping and eating.   
  
The silence had become almost unbearable to Fuujin, she wanted something, ANYTHING to happen. The lunch ladies and their chatting wasn't enough to overpower the silence. Fuujin hated calm. When things were calm she had nothing to do. She almost wanted to scream just to break the silence for a few seconds. She looked up at the window for hotdogs, it was empty. The middle of lunch, and no one was waiting for hotdogs. There had to be something going on for there to be no line for hotdogs. Sniffing her coffee she grimaced. It had grown what seemed like a skin. She put in on the counter for the lunch ladies to deal with, and wandered around the reaches of the cafeteria for a while. Normally there were people yelling and lauhing at lunch, but today it was empty except for her. Fuujin hated it. She hated when it was noisy, but at least she wasn't bored.  
  
The intercom clicked on, the calm voice of Xu echoing around the garden. "Students, may I please have your attention. In half an hour all new students are required to meet in the Quad, all upper classman are also required to be in attendance. Also, for the next three hours the Training Center will be closed to ALL members of the student body, and faculty, if you are currently training please finish your battle and exit immediatly. Any students found in the Training Center after 13:00 hours will be disciplined. Thank you that is all." Fuujin was jumping for joy, finally a chance for some discipline.   
  
--------  
  
Swords clashed together, sparks flying off the hard metal.  
  
"Come on Squall... I know you are better then this" Seifer wheeled around as he went in for another strike.   
  
Quickly Squall brang his gun blade shooting it across, throwing Seifer off quickly. "Oh fuck off Seifer."  
  
They're voices were carried off into the mountains. The grass was thin, and the air was dusty. In Garden it was a calm day, here, in the training pod outside garden... it was a battlefield.   
  
They both took out all the anger and fed into their gunblades.   
  
"You know Squall... you aren't ever gonna be better then me"  
  
"And you think you'll be better then me?" Squall said back hatefully.   
  
Their training was interupted by a loud voice over the speakers. "All students report to the Quad for Spring Orientation." in was dull and monotonous, much like Spring Orientation. Squall threw off Seifer's blade again and sheathed his weapon, farbeit for him to get stuck in the training center with the head of the discipline commitie. "Squall, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Seifer paused letting Hyperion down to his side.  
  
Squall glanced at seifer irritably, it was obvious what he was doing. Without even saying another word he strolled out of the training area, heading in the general direction of the Quad, very slowly.   
  
"Oh honestly, so obendiant aren't we Squall." Seifer taunted from a distance, trying his best to provoke Squall into more of a battle. Squall meerly glanced over his shoulder, and continued walking.  
  
-----------  
  
The wide stadium seeting was filled with girls and guys chattering back and forth about everything under the sun, except for exams and SeeDs. The teachers sat in a line at the front, whispering to eachother, occasionally looking up into the stands or to Cid. The microphone fedback and the shrill shock rushed over the stands, Cid cleared his throat, and all went silent.   
  
"Welcome to Orientation." Cids voice carried over the PA system, and there was sparse applause that died down quickly. "Now, as you all know, SeeD exams are quickly approaching, as are finals for those who aren't applying to SeeD this year. I know it's been a long year, but the end is quickly approaching, please take all your actions seriously in the coming weeks, because from now on, EVERYTHING you do will affect you SeeD ranks, and your chance of acceptance." A heaviness set upon the students, the light air that seemed so prevalalent faded, and the truth that the time had come to buckle down became obvious. No more parties in the Training Center, no more late night visits to Balamb. "I would also like you all to give a welcome to all the transfers from Trabia, learn to get along with them because in a few weeks time, they will be your team members, and the people you have to trust with your life. The next few weeks will be stressful, but there will always be time to relax. Enjoy the next few weeks students. Good Afternoon." The PA shut off, and there were whispers everywhere, which turned slowly into hurried movement. Books had to be studied, monsters had to be fought. Squall sat silently for a few minutes, looking down at the gum infested vinyl, and thinking about what he would do. A tap on his shoulder, cold metal of Hyperion grazing his neck.  
  
"We weren't finished." Seifer looked distatefully down at Squall, challanging him yet again.   
  
"Fine, Whatever." Squall unsheathed his blade and headed of toward the training pods again, "see you there." His blade rested on his shoulder, his other hand in his pocket. Seifer watched him walk, his eye twitching slightly. 


	2. Why?

Why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A retelling of Final Fantasy VIII  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The characters and events portrayed in this fanfic are in no way mine, and are solely the property of SquareSoft/SquareEnix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will not use exact lines from the game, if that irritates you, don't read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water rushed against the sand, the waves pulling forward and back on the beech. Eerie voices chanted words through his mind "Fithos lusec, Fithos Vinosec." Their words went with the waves and pulled him forward, as though something where tempting him toward the sea. He found himself flying through the air, the vast ocean deepening and blueing until it was almost violet. In the distance he could hear voices, whispering, alsmot as though if they were to speak louder, they would some how lose what the sparse words truly meant. Her voice faded as though her words were weak with fear. The beautiful ocean flushed to a cracked desert, spread out infinately before him. HIs face shown before him, a darkening scar between his eyes, grim determination upon his face, the image burning within his mind even as it faded away. A blue coat floated in the wind, white wings embroidered upon the faded blue, and suddenly the desert became a beautiful feild, covered with the blues and pinks and oragnes of spring flowers. Again she was there, she seemed to pull at him, to taunt him towards her, filled with this innocent mystery. The petals from the flowers floated in the breezes, and they seemed to be pulled toward her as though she was willing them to fly. Her fingers wrapped around one of the most brilliant pink, and from it she released a small pure white feather, almost as though she had created angelic wings and plucked it. It was caught by the wind and flew high into the air, the womans face barely being shown to Squall, there was a child-like beauty to her. The bright blue sky darkened with fierce clouds, thinder rumbling from within, the feather vanishing into the darkness, only to produce his gunblade, almost as though the same magic had turned the pure feather to something used for destruction and hatred. His gunblade, the griever chain attached to the handle, bore itself into the dirt, lightning flashing high above again. There was a massive mirage now playing before him, a trick of the rain or of the winds, a woman moving upwards, with a white mask and long frail fingers, it quickly vanished, but there was an aura of her hatred an malice now hanging all around.   
  
A hand reached out and touched his gunblade, pulling it out as though a sword from a stone. His gloves were donned on the mans hands, and his face was on the mans face, but he felt as though the man before him was a ghost or a reflection of reality. As he held it he saw Seifer point his gunblade and laugh, there was a familiarity to the movements of this dance. The mountains and grasses of the pod spread between them, and he ran forward, swinging his gun blade out into nothingness, the same white feather that had vanished now erupting into hundreds, whiting out the event, and fading the seen to white curtains and the same woman, who, in a way, had captured his mind. The night breeze caught the curtains, and ruffled them against the darkness that was now before the young woman. They began to haunt him, the women that so resembled good and evil, love and hate, light and dark. Their faces began to flash before him, images that would haunt him behind a closed door, like deja vu waiting to emerge from the darkness of the mind.   
  
Their faces vanished and the rain pattered beside between the men, their gunblades dancing together, tempting the malicious wants that lurked in their hearts. Seifer grinned and a scare appeared between his eyes, a mirror of the one Squall had seen on his own face, the rain vanished and was repleaced by fire and the lights of a parade. The darkness that haunted him sat high on a throne, Seifer squatting beside her, a vicious girn resting on his face. Again there was the clash of gunblades, as Squall attempted to push Seifer back, their hatred and loathing for eachother swelling with every attack. He span his gun blad around, preparing to run again at Seifer, but bright red engulfed Seifers hand, a fire spell exploded on Squall, and he was knocked to the ground. Disoriented he leaned on his gunblade, attempting to stand up, the same grin Seifer held beside the dark woman seaped onto his face and he held his blade up, and brought it crashing down between Squalls eyes, red hot pain seethed through his eyes and forehead, and he drew his blade along the ground, sparks bursting from the tip. His face became smeared with blood, and eschewed X forming from the drops that hit the rock. His blade flew up, cutting Seifer in the same fashion, black feathers flying through the air as he drew the blade across Seifers face. A montage of images again burst in front of eyes, ending with the woman reaching out for him, falling from some unseen force, and, as he reached to catch her, she vanished.  
  
--------------------  
  
Squall flew up, the seering pain in his forehead returning, though with less intensity. The dream, he could barely remember the dream, it fell away like the feathers that had rained down within the dream. He rested back down slightly, he barely recognized the infirmary. Dr.Kadowaki appeared in the room, her deep voice bringing Squall ever more into reality. "Can you say your name for me?" she looked down, her eyebrows furrowed just perfectly that her true concern for Squall becoming apparant.  
  
"Squall." he muttered, looking away from Dr.Kadowaki.   
  
"Good, I'll call your teacher." she smiled slightly, glad to learn he was at least aware enough to understand her. The curtains ruffled again, and Squall rested his head to one side, he could barely make out a figure beside him, it was a woman, and she whispered something to him, but he did not understand her, nor even hear her. He blinked, and as if carried away by the wind, she was gone again. He felt as though he should be confused, or at least concerned, but not such thing happened.   
  
The door into the doctors office opened with a burst of air, and Quistis, the woman who was barely old enough to be a SeeD that had some how managed to become a teacher, stepped in. She sighed and shook her head, nodding to Dr.Kadowaki that he was indeed her student. "Do you believe it's a good idea to get injured days before the feild test, Mr. Leonhart." she looked smug and knew she was right.  
  
He rolled out of the bed and looked slightly angered at her, but then turned his face to the ground, knowing she was right.   
  
"He should be fine, just watch him, and make sure he and Seifer are not sparring partners again, what they did could have killed them." Dr.Kadowaki looked down at Squall with a scolding face he had never seen. "Please let me know if anything happens, Quistis."   
  
Squall pulled himself up and looked at Quistis again, before exiting the room just a little ahead of her. 


End file.
